Potion Commotion
by Maydrei
Summary: Snape decides that seating arrangements are needed for his sixth year GryffindorSlytherin class. Hermione and Draco are stuck at the same table, and what happens when the blonde accidently provokes her enough to get the class in a riot?


So far Hermione was having a very bad day. So was Draco Malfoy. They were sitting at the same table, as far apart as possible. The day had just begun.

It was the first class of the day, potions. Professor Snape had enough of students talking in his classroom and had thus taken it upon himself to arrange the seating, all the while giving them a lecture about due to their childish inability to keep their mouths shut they had to waste important time of their class.

Harry was sitting beside Pansy Parkson, Ron by Goyle, and Neville was by Crabbe, looking absolutely terrified. Hermione was ignoring Malfoy and listening to Snape, who had returned to teaching, and the blonde had his head in his arms, appearing to be asleep.

She was wondering if she should wake him up dismally when Malfoy stirred. He shifted and his hand fell from the table. It landed on Hermione's thigh and he instinctively stroked the soft skin.

There was a scream of protest, and suddenly Malfoy toppled onto the floor, awake, bewildered, angry, and with a stinging cheek. "What the bloody hell?!"

The rest of the class turned to see Hermione standing over Malfoy, chest heaving in outrage, her fist still clenched, knuckles red. "What—" Snape began, but was cut off.

"You filthy pervert!" Hermione shrieked, kicking aside her chair to better threaten him. "How dare you—"

"Granger!" Snape barked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"That pervert touched me!" Hermione said loudly, glaring at him.

"He WHAT?" Hermione's friends, Pansy, and Snape asked together.

"I did no such thing!" Malfoy spat, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Like I would touch a mudblood!"

Harry and Ron pulled out their wands, in return Goyle and Crabbe turned to face them.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said dangerously, as Draco began to stand up.

"Put those wands away, now!" Snape ordered. He turned to Hermione. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for striking another student!"

"No!" Harry shouted.

Malfoy smirked at Hermione as she stared open mouthed at the professor. "Excuse me?" Hermione said in hardly controlled voice.

"Now, Malfoy and Granger, you will come to me at the end of class and I will find out what happ—"

The rest of his words would cut off as Malfoy snapped, "Nothing did! This filthy mudblood just—"

No one could be quite sure what happened first after that. Hermione stepped forward, wand raised, as Harry and Ron moved forward, and Draco raised his own. But whether Hermione managed to hit with a jinx before or after Pansy sent a hex her way was unsure, and the order of events after that were a little jumbled. Neville knocked aside Pansy's arm, sending the hex to slam into the blackboard. Draco dodged Hermione's spell and shouted his own, but the noise of it was drown out by the sound of a loud bellow as Ron was thrown to the floor by Goyle. Soon the whole class erupted into pandemonium as Gryffindors turned against Slytherins. Neville himself had tackled Malfoy as he tried to hex Hermione, the latter was wrestling Pansy off her on top of a desk, Snape was yelling orders and sending locker curses at his students, Harry and Ron were dodging spells left and right, fighting to get near Draco, and Seamus and Dean were tag teaming Goyle and Crabbe, Lavender was sporting a bloody nose, her friend bending over her trying to stop the bleeding. Later, as the story spread around Hogwarts, it was even said that Harry had knocked Goyle out with one swing, and that Snape had tackled a few of his students, and that Neville had been the one to floor Draco.

But, at the end of class, the other teachers had heard the commotion and managed to restrain the students. The class had spent a very long time in the Great Hall as the teachers called on the students, trying to figure out what happened as Madam Pomfrey went around healing the injured.

The teachers never found out what happened exactly. But for the rest of the year Malfoy avoided Hermione Granger, and people were still demanding to know why Goyle never went near Neville.

There, I just thought it would be a little funny to have complete chaos. Please comment.


End file.
